epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Unnecessary Rap Battles - Season 2
Eh? Ol SkeepSkeep is reviving one of his most popular blogs? Request away. Give him all your ideas. Season 1: http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SkeepTieel/Strange_ERB_Ideas_Covers Video Version TBA Poll Best so far? The Nostalgia Critic vs Princess Luna Deadpool vs ProbablyNoah Doug Dimmadome vs Richard Sherman The one with Maud in it Sharon vs Bridgette Creeper vs The Green Lantern Shirtless Squilliam vs Bald Heather Twilight Sparkles vs Iron Will Hello Kitty vs Sir Mix-Alot Tuberculous vs Pumpkin Pie Groot vs Froody Superman vs Pikachu Something vs Nothing Geodude vs Mr. Game and Watch Poof Poof vs Steve Smith. Elsa vs Glacier To Do *Sindel vs Ghostface please. *Cyclops (X-men) vs Poseidon *Shao Kahn vs PSY *Ghostbusters vs Ythsters (Wach and Fire) *Dragon City vs Jurassic Park *Danny and Arin (Game Grumps) vs. Sisker and Egbert *John Mitchell vs Matthew Thomas *The Phantom of the Opera vs Steve Jobs *Flo from Progressive vs Alex from Statefarm *Vlad the Impaler vs Santa Claus *Homer the Poet & O.J Simpson vs Peter Parker & a Griffyn *Davis Cleveland vs Buddy Handleson *SkeepTieel vs a Robotic Operating Apple *Rainbow Dash vs Elsa vs the destructoid robot (with a green version of the england flag as the background) *The Rat Pack vs The 3 Blind Mice *Nail vs Screw *Quagmire vs Troll Face *Marionette from FNaF2 vs Pinocchio *ProbablyNoah vs Insane Clown Posse *Peter & Lloyd vs Peter & Lloyd *Bonnie & Chica vs Bonnie & Clyde (the ERB version) *Jeff the Killer vs Geoff from Total Drama *Mike/Mal from Total Drama vs Eminem/Slim Shady *Franklin, Michael, & Trevor vs CJ, Niko, & Tommy Vercetti *Light Yagami vs Billy Chapman *Waluigi vs Dick Dastardly *Takeshi's Challenge vs. Dark Souls ft. Battletoads *"Psycho" Waluigi vs. Abobo (Abobo's Big Adventure) *Mario Adventure vs. Sonic Megamix *"The Great" Giana vs. Sash Lilac * Thomas the Train vs Killdozer *Yellow Submarine vs Trolly the Train ft Mr. Plow * Golden Freddy vs Pedobear *Kim Jong Un vs a Fat Hillbilly Wearing a Rainbow Tie * Manabu Yuuki vs. Sir Topham Hatt * Shrignold, Tony and The Sketchbook With a Sinister Face vs The Honey Bunches of Oats Bee, Father Time and Paper Mario * Jeffrey Dahmer vs Bambi *Seth Rogen & James Franco vs Kim Jong Un * Freddi fish vs Sharknado *Ty and Abby (Grossology) vs The Hardy Boys Title Cards TBA Other YRB-LogoV2.png|The New EYRB Logo Georges-Avatar.png|George from EYRB's Avatar|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC558id2WhqpCrYEe0wmxFkA Covers Doug-Walker-vs-Princess-Luna.png|Doug Walker vs Princess Luna Deadpool-vs-ProbablyNoah.png|Deadpool vs ProbablyNoah Creeper-vs-Green-Lantern.png|Creeper vs The Green Lantern Dimmadome-vs-Sherman.png|Doug Dimmadome vs Richard Sherman Sharon-vs-Bridgette.png|Sharon vs Bridgette Shirtless-vs-Bald.png|Bald Squilliam vs Bald Heather The-one-with-Maud-in-it.png|MetalFire vs Someone Else ft. Will Smith Twilight-Sparkles-vs-Iron-Will.png|wtf is this Elsa-vs-Glacier.png|Olso vs a Iceberg Geodude-vs-Game-and-Watch.png|Geodude vs Mr. Game and Watch Hello-Kitty-vs-Mix-A-lot.png|Hello Kitty vs Sir. Mix-alot PoofPoof-vs-Stove-Smooth.png|Poof Poof vs Steve Smith Something-vs-Nothing.png|Something vs Nothing Tubersfioaghui-vs-Pumpkin-Pie.png|Tuberculous vs Pumpkin Pie Superman-vs-Pikachu.png|Superman vs Pikachu FNAF-vs-Groot.png|I AM GROOT TOm-and-Jerry-vs-A-Shoe.png|Tom and Jerry vs a Shoe Charlie-Brown-vs-Chris-Brown.png|Charlie Brown vs Chris Brown Rap-Rat-vs-Frank-Sinatra.png|Rap Rat vs Frank Sinatra Eeveelution-vs-Evil-Lotion.png|Eeveelutions vs Evil Lotion Manbearpig-vs-Al-Gore.png|ManBearPig vs Al Gore Untonium-vs-Jack.png|Samurai Jack vs Professor Utonium Lil-Wayne-vs-Gamecube.png|Lil Wayne vs The Nintendo Gamecube Dante-vs-Homer.png|Dante vs Homer Simpson Sanic-vs-Mama-Luigi.png|Sanic vs Mama Luigi Rocky-vs-Maud.png|link=Balboa vs Maud Hanniballs-vs-Nyess.png|Bill and Nye vs Hannibal and Lecter Category:Blog posts